The RepliCarter & Rodney Chronicles AU
by McKay Rulez
Summary: (RC&RC) AU 1 - Dr. Rodney McKay has joined RepliCarter, and the Asuran Elizabeth, along with Daniel and Reese in a Replicator Alliance against Atlantis and the SGC. Ships: RepliCarter/Rodney Asuran Elizabeth/Rodney Daniel/Reese also mentioned Teyla/Michael
1. Reflections

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Stargate SG-1, and Atlantis nor it's characters!  
_Spoilers/ References:_ SGA 1.17, 2.1, 2.11, 5.5  
_Summary:_ Rodney reflects over the reactions and assumptions of his old team, when he chose to place his loyalties on the Replicators.  
_Ships: _Replicarter/Rodney, Asuran Elizabeth/Rodney, Daniel/Reese, Teyla/Michael  
_Note:_ This is an introduction to the RC&amp;RC Universe. If people actually like this let me know if you want this universe to be explored.

* * *

**Ch1: Reflections:**

Rodney closed his eyes, the image of their latest run in with his old team still fresh and vivid in his mind. "They'd never understand." He thought to himself, lowering his head, fingers slightly twitching... He wished they could come to accept him again one day but knew it could never happen. It didn't stop his always over thinking mind though from the numerous possibilities. Because he just couldn't be himself and accept defeat. He knew he could be overly negative and see nothing but the downside from time to time but tell him it was impossible and that had the complete opposite effect. He couldn't bend down to impossible. When it came to it impossible was fixed in mere minutes!.. But this wasn't a technical problem.. This would take much longer then a few minutes...

"Ronon always had the most fierce, barbarian, look on his face. The words traitor spilling from his lips. His muscles always tense and at the ready to either blast me in the face or cut my head off. Sheppard would always keep Ronon from killing me though, but I'm sure if Ronon ever ran across me alone he would do so..." The last thought gave Rodney a smirk, raising his spirits a little with a gloat. "No, no... What I mean is Ronon would try too. Not that he can... At least not any more. Carter made sure of that." He sighed a little happily. "Thinking about my Carter was much better then thinking about Ronon any day... Besides it wasn't like Ronon would ever listen to my explanations. That I wasn't evil or a trader, Ronon is a Neanderthal like cave man who doesn't see the benefits of the technology I now posses at my finger tips. "The Link" has changed me and the way I see the vast universe. How could I ever go back?"

Just at the mere thought of it "The Link" opened up to Rodney. It contained all the information the Replicators had collected and it was like a enveloping sea of knowledge. He could feel all the nanites his Carter had given him buzzing soothingly. He always got a rush of excitement, "like a kid in a candy store" sort of vibe, when his mind was sent roaming free for any new data that had been collected. Which was always updating constantly as his Carter's Replicators spread out far and wide across the galaxies. Absorbing, learning, replicating, and whenever they came across any unique technology never before seen, they where instructed by Carter to leave it be, so they both could have a chance to play with it and figure out things together. "It was always fun for us. Like a competition to see who could understand it and make it work first." Rodney gave one of his half smiles. It was one of this things he loved about his Carter over human Carter. His Carter understood the excitement of seeing everything in a competitive light. It only made figuring out new things all the more sweeter in the joys of victory and the overall fun to play in the game.

Rodney's concentration started to slip back into the endless data stream, but in the background he felt it. In the vast distance.. Pangs of his brethren being wrecked to pieces... He focused in on it. He could see what his numerous family could see. Through the eyes of the Replicator's in spider form he could see them crawling about only to be shot into pieces by Teyla.

"Telya..." Rodney raised his chin up and made a hum sound. To be honest he really didn't know how she felt about him and his switch to sides. He suspected she thought he left them to be with Replicator Carter. That it was because he loved her. He got that feeling from her whenever she'd eyed Carter and Elizabeth. He felt like it was the same way she'd look at her Michael. "Teyla always had this way of looking at people, making them feel like they where truly being seen. She used to look at Michael with surprise and love, then when he turned she looked at him with confusion and a hard conflict in her being. It was only after awhile of Michael's unending pursuit that she finally fell back to him. Rodney remembered the reactions of the people around her. Ronon was especially furious to the point of scary." Rodney would fidget and hate to stand near him during those tantrums. He'd put his fingers to his communicator and pretend Zelenka had called him to which he would excuse himself and make a quick getaway. And back then those death glares that scared him so much weren't even to him but to Michael, nowadays he'd get the same death glare.. Maybe even worse..

His fingers snapping and clicking in repaid session in brief resolution. "Teyla! Maybe one day she could come to understand my decisions... After all she basically is going through the same thing, and even besides that she's always been so understanding of other peoples ridiculous culture's and stuff like that. How could this be any different?.. And maybe if I could convince her she can make the others understand... If only I ever had a chance to talk to her alone." Rodney sighed. It was a long shot and he knew it. Teyla was always on missions with the whole team, only ever not being with them when she was off doing trade negotiations to villages that usually barely had much in the terms of technology. Which played doubtful that any of their spiders could spot her by random chance unless they had good resources. Rodney held onto that idea though.

Rodney's mind continued to float lazily in the data stream. When a sight of Sheppard in a spider's field of vision broke Rodney back into his thoughts.

"Whenever I'd run into Sheppard on a world that Carter and I where messing around for technologies, or Elizabeth and I where just checking out, my old team would raise their guns put us in their sights, Sheppard always refused to aim at me though. Instead he'd only point to Carter. Sheppard would treat me like I was Ford. It is both annoying and endearing that he really does care, but the fact of the matter remains. I'm not crazy like Ford was, but Sheppard thinks I am... Well maybe not "crazy" but Sheppard has told me time and time again in our little meetings that I should just come home... That we can have Carson look at me and that he and Zelenka could try to disable my nanites with their medical voodoo and science know how. I try to tell him the nanites don't affect my judgement, in fact I fell in love with my Sam and choose her before she gave me them. Sam had only given them to me because she wanted to make sure the other's couldn't hurt me. So if they did I would heal up quick. She also want to show me the wonders of The Link."

"John didn't understand The Link, yet he should of all people... It's like the Chair in Atlantis. The way he'd always talk about it, feeling like an extension of himself, that he could feel every system of Atlantis at his finger tips, obey his every command. The way Atlantis felt alive to him and irresistible... But Sheppard wont accept any explanation or example I give him. Sheppard doesn't believe me. In fact he's so positive that the nanites are making me do things I don't want to do that it's at the point of delusional in my opinion. It's just like how sure Sheppard was that Ford was still alive after the hive was destroyed. He couldn't accept him dead, no matter how much evidence their was against it."

"Then theirs the matter with Elizabeth.. Sheppard of all people should understand why I'm with Carter and Elizabeth. He knows what it's like to either fall for people all the time, which may or may not turn into questionable people or to just help people who are questionable. I love them. Care for them, and at one time John love Elizabeth too their was no denying it..."

Rodney glared and set his mouth in a firm line. "I'm sorry.. I meant he loved human Elizabeth not the Asuran Elizabeth..." Rodney flexed his fingers in and out of a fist. "Replicator Elizabeth IS human Elizabeth!" Rodney thought with annoyance. "Their all just to stupid and racist against Asurans to see it. Yes her race changed but it's still her conciousness. How moronic are those people?! It shouldn't take a genius like myself to realize it!.. But maybe it does.. And that's why Sheppard would never understand."

Rodney winced as the painful memory of him having to let Elizabeth cross the Stargate into cold dead space... "I still felt horribly guilty about it, I had never wanted to but I felt like I was forced to do it. When I later on joined Carter I had in earnest request asked her if we could go to the gate where Elizabeth was sent and retriever and revive her. Carter had been reluctant and unsure at first but eventually she did so for me. Elizabeth had forgiven me, happy to be alive again. She knew how sorry I was and kept trying to tell me we were passed it, but I always felt like it had scarred me in a way... Anyway Carter and Elizabeth came to an understanding of each other right away, like long lost relatives completing our little family."

Rodney ran his thumb over his knuckles in deep thought. "The SGC and Atlantis in general had both deemed me an enemy by now. But the more I think about it the more it didn't mater. All in all I had a new family and brethren to look after and care for. I didn't resent them for the loss of my old one, and I would never leave them to go back to the others. It all depended on the others outlook really. They can either accept me for my decisions and accept Carter and Elizabeth or they can just deal without my brilliance and skill getting them out of trouble for the rest of their lifetimes... Very short lifetimes since I'm the one who always gets them out of trouble on a daily basis.." Rodney smirked.

"Rodney."  
Rodney snapped his head up and looked behind him.  
"Yes Elizabeth?"  
Elizabeth walked over and sat next to Rodney.  
"What are you doing?" She asked then looked to the Camera and smiled.  
"Oh.. I'm just... You know." Rodney pointed to the camera snapping at it, then pointed to his head.  
"Getting my thoughts out.. It's just.. Therapeutic in a way.."  
Elizabeth looked at him and nodded then frowned looking concerned. "Rodney.. Their not going to kill us.."  
She put her arm around him gazing into his eyes worried.  
"Where going to survive this just like we survive the siege.."  
Rodney opened his mouth to retort but shut it when she placed her hand on his cheek.  
He looked uncertain at her and in her diplomatic way to end all doubts she added,  
"Besides with my added upgrades to us they have no weapon that can affect us."  
Rodney nodded, he knew that already but it was always nice to hear confidence and reassurance from her.  
But doubt and worry still tickled the back of his mind.  
"But this is our old people where talking about Elizabeth.. Their resourceful, they'll always look for a way-"  
"And we'll counter it." Sam had interrupted him.  
She was standing at the wall leading in a ways a way, leaning against it, arms crossed looking cool and confident.  
"Where the smartest people in the galaxy Rodney. Whatever they throw at us, whatever they try we'll be already ten paces ahead."  
She walked over and sat next to them to Rodney's other side with a smile. "With our combined brain power with The Link and Elizabeth able to translate all the new Ancient data and technology we find and assimilate no one will be able to stop us."  
She smirked with undeniable confidence, ego and a thirst for power, the kind her human counterpart would never have, and Rodney could feel it wash over him, encouraging him. "Now." She raised an eyebrow looking over to the camera.  
"Let's give the camera something real interesting to capture." She winked as both Sam and Elizabeth hugged him together. With that, Rodney felt like he could do anything with them by his side.


	2. New Friends

_Note:_ People wanted more so here we go!

* * *

**Ch2: New Friends:**

Rodney's eyes shot open. The sensor proximity alarm had awaken him and was blaring loudly. He groaned and rolled over to his side. He looked at the sleeping form that was Elizabeth next to him, and he smiled at her lovingly. He looked to the other side and realized Sam was already up and gone.  
He got up from the bed and put on a bathrobe and then quickly made his way to the main control room.  
RepliSam was already staring at the screens and analysing the sensor data. Rodney quickly moved to a control console and started to look for himself. "Wait, it's..."

"Hey guys!" They looked up at the sound of the voice coming up from the video feed.

"Daniel!" Sam responded. "We were starting to wonder if you weren't going to make it."  
Daniel threw his hands up in defence. "You know me. I always come back!"

"Like a cockroach. You just wont stay dead." Rodney said sarcastic but he half smiled all the same.

Daniel grinned and winked. Then a woman pushed her way next to him. "Hi friends!" Reese cheered.

"Hey Reese." Rodney and Sam replied. Sam messed with the control panel. "Okay you two can come over through the airlock now."  
Daniel nodded and ended the transmission.

Rodney and RepliSam waited at the airlock. The door opened and a happy, energetic Reese sprang out of it.  
"I heard we got a new toy! I wanna see the new toy!" Reese giggled looking around. She liked new toys.

"Reese. She's not a new toy." Rodney said sternly with slight annoyance in the tone of his voice.

Daniel stepped in and tried to make sure no arguments where started. He looked to Reese.  
"Sweetie, remember what I told you. She's a person just like you and me."

Reese nodded. Her eyes lit up. She always loved it when Daniel always referred to her as a person. It always made her happy. "Oh right Daniel! You're always right of course!" She gave Daniel a peck on the cheek.

Daniel smiled back at her and put an arm around her bringing her in. He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Elizabeth walked in and noticed the new company. She smiled at their visitors. "Daniel."

"Hello Elizabeth." He smiled back in return. It was great to see her again. He was sad when she was gone.

She looked to Reese. "And you must be Reese. It's very nice to meet you"

Reese looked her over and smiled. "Yes!" She ran up to her and hugged her, startling Elizabeth slightly.  
"I don't have many friends so where going to be friends! Best friends! Okay!"

Elizabeth's stared for a second then quickly recovered and smiled. "Sure." She patted her back. "Friends are what we need at this time."

Reese looked up at her and frowned. "Don't worry. I protect my friends from the meanies." She then smiled again. "Now let's go play!"  
Reese grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist and dragged her away. Elizabeth seemed a little confused but went along with it anyway.

Sam and Rodney looked to Daniel. He just shrugged with a smile. "She just loves new friends."


	3. Hopes & Teas for Eliza-eese

**Ch 3. Hopes and Tea's for Eliza-eese**

Reese found a nice open spot. She touched the wall and the Replicators that made up the ships hall reacted.  
Elizabeth watched at the wall seemed to move like a wave of energy. It shifted and twisted and before long she found her self looking out a wide view port window to the space beyond it. Their Replicator fleet, along with those Reese and Daniel had brought, floating in the dark, twinkling, expanse before them.  
Elizabeth walked closer to the newly formed window and leaned against it, crossing her arms. Her eyes drifted over the celestial sight.  
Reese watched her quietly. Elizabeth looked lost in thought.

Reese sat on the floor and went into her bag and grabbed some little pieces of metal she kept in it.  
After Daniel had learned about her ability to manipulate objects, Daniel had told her to keep some small objects on hand at all times. Just in case anything ever happened to her, she could construct a means of defence whenever she needed.  
She headed his warning but had also taken to playing with them too. Not just for emergency's.

Reese looked down at her hand. She closed it tightly. Thought of what she wanted then opened her hand. A tiny cup formed. She made a few more, then made a few plates. She then made a fly form Replicator and a beetle Replicator. She smiled at what she made then set everything properly on the ground.

Elizabeth was still staring into space.  
It was still strange to her. To be looking out at ships and space other than the view she had been accustomed to for years. Oceans and Atlantis.

"Hey!" Reese shouted.  
Elizabeth jumped and looked around, then looked down at the site on the floor.  
Reese motioned to her set. "Want to join my tea party!" She was grinning like mad.

"Tea.. Party?" Elizabeth looked at her confused then at her empty cups. "... Sorry ...I don't think we have any tea?"

Reese just looked at her like she was dumb. "It's a Pretend Tea Party Silly!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. She knew from the reports that Reese acted young and innocent.. She just didn't realize she was this young...

Reese slapped the ground hard, beckoning her to sit down. Elizabeth complied awkwardly.  
Reese took out some metal blob from her bag and put it in the palm of her hand She closed it hard. Elizabeth frowned wondering what she was doing.  
When Reese's hand opened, Elizabeth's eyes widened. A tea cup was forming right before her eyes. Their was a lid and everything.

Reese giggled at her new friends reaction. She then started to pretend to pour tea into her cup, Elizabeth's cup, and the fly and beetles cups.

"Elizabeth this is Roam." Reese waved to the newly formed Fly with her hand.

"And this is Sidney." Reese motioned to the Beetle.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow in response.

"Sidney and Roam. This is Elizabeth. She's my new best friend, so be on your very best behaviour."

The fly's wings twitched in greeting and the beetle just looked at her.

"Um hello." Elizabeth responded and waved weakly.

Reese finished pouring fake Tea and handing out imaginary sandwiches on the plates.  
Reese took her own cup and looked to her new friend. "So Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth raised her head, looking up at Reese.  
Elizabeth picked up her cup as well to be polite and humour the great mother of the Replicators. "Yes?"

Reese smiled. Elizabeth was going to make a great new friend. She could tell. She was playing along. Not many people where nice and played along with her.  
"Tell me about your world. Your from Atlantis yes? Rodney told me that's where you two used to be."

Elizabeth widened her eyes slightly. "He did?"  
Elizabeth wondered just how long Rodney was friends with RepliCarter and Reese before she got added to the gang.

"Yes he did, and Daniel too." Reese pointed to her head. Elizabeth gave her a puzzled look and Reese sighed overly exasperated. "Over The Link."

"Oh." Elizabeth looked away. "Right, that thing."

"Well!.. Tell me about your world!" Reese asked excitedly.  
She hadn't seen much of Daniel's world. Only concrete walls and mean people. Daniel said it was best not to go there again or they might get in trouble. Daniel didn't want her to get hurt. Daniel had told her about Atlantis though. Daniel really, really, wanted to go there. He had only been there a couple times but wished he had stayed longed. Reese wanted to know about Atlantis, because if it made her Daniel so happy just to talk about it, it must be amazing.

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a second, thinking about home.. Or well... The place that had once been home...

"There was ocean. As far as the eye could see.. Clear, blue waves and beautiful, crystal like grand towers."  
Elizabeth sighed to herself remembering the view. She had always loved standing on the balcony, the sea breeze in her hair.

"Atlantis was a vast city made up of grey towers, standing strong, guarding it's people from the Wraith and their impending attack..."

Reese leaned in. Her curious eyes wide, soaking up the details Elizabeth put in.  
Even Roam and Sidney seemed to have silenced their normal Replicator noises, like their where listening intently too.

"Yet at the same time, it was like a house of glass. Everywhere you looked their was beautiful, coloured, mosaic windows. They where splendid for the eyes, but felt like they could shatter and fall to pieces at the slightest touch."

Elizabeth's eyes wandered. Lost in an old and different time. "Atlantis was a technological marvel of engineering and science. The City was beautiful, delicate and intricate, yet resilient over the thousands of years it stood unattended. Home... It was home."

Reese sighed dreamily, trying to picture what it must of looked like but knew no matter what she thought, the real thing must be a hundred times better.  
Reese knew she could ask. Just have Elizabeth's hand in her head and see into her memories, but she didn't... She would rather wait and see it for herself in person. Also it wouldn't be fair for her to see it without her Daniel. It would be more of a moment with him by her side when they see it.

Reese smiled at Elizabeth. "Thank you! I hope one day we can visit your world."  
Elizabeth's eyes drifted to the side. "Yeah hopefully..."

* * *

_Note:_ Elizeese, Eliza-eese, Reesabeth or some other combination? - The start of a beautiful Friendship or something else? ;) What do you guys think?  
Hope you like this chapter!


	4. Family Meeting

_Brief / Vague Mentions: _SG-1: Season 8 Episode 17 "Reckoning Part 2", SG-1: "The Ark Of Truth", SGA: Season 2 Episode 16 "The Long Goodbye"

* * *

**Ch 4. Family Meeting**

Daniel peered in on Reese and Elizabeth. He smiled relieved it was going well.

Sam and Rodney came beck after changing from their pyjamas and stood behind him.

"Well now that your here, I suppose it's time go over our reports." RepliSam said and motioned from them to follow her to the briefing room.

Rodney cast his eyes over at Liz and Reese for a second. He thought Liz should be involved in the briefing after all her years of being his leader in Atlantis but said nothing. She would be filled in soon enough anyway through The Link, however, he still kinda felt bad that she was playing babysitter. It was beneath her. Though maybe it would help her feel more apart of of the group if she took the time to get to know Reese. Besides, better her playing babysitter then him.

Daniel and Rodney followed Sam and sat around a half, carved out, oval conference table. Sam in the middle, Rodney to her left and Daniel to the right.

Sam waved her hand over the controls and a holo-screen popped up in front of each of them.  
"So Daniel, what's the condition of the Milky Way currently?" Sam asked. She looked over to him.

Daniel knew this was only RepliSam humouring him and his old human ways. It was formality if nothing else. They all already knew the real situation of both galaxies through the Link, regardless of their distance apart, what one knew and choose to share, everyone would know as soon as the signal reached them. In fact the latest data was staring at them in the face right now on their screens.

Daniel decided to follow formality anyway. It felt more friendly and normal this way. "Our forces continue to hold Dakara against the Ori and the Free Jaffa Nation."

"Has your search revealed anything?" Rodney asked curious.

"Not yet but I'm sure we'll find something of value in it's ruins." Daniel replied with certainty.

Rodney just nodded as his eyes skimmed over the data.

Daniel looked to Sam. "So, when are we going to try to make a go for Atlantis?"

Rodney looked up from his reading at the mention of Atlantis. He noticed Daniel was watching Sam sternly. Rodney felt a little pity for Daniel. He wanted to be in Atlantis more then anyone but everyone had always held him back. Rodney could understand his fascination for the city. Rodney himself always considered the city, His city. He knew the inner and outer workings of it better then anyone. Yet, even for living on the city for years the expedition never even managed to fully explore the huge city and all it's levels. Daniel would be like a kid in a candy store. So much things to explore and learn. He'd spend a thousand years there and never once get bored.

Still though, Rodney felt a little unsure about actually trying to take it over. All the people he once considered family, friends, and colleagues, where still there. Even if Daniel claimed they would just force the Atlantian's through the gate, back to Earth, with as little violence as possible, in the end regardless people could get hurt, but Rodney knew Daniel and Sam wanted Atlantis. The people there weren't people they knew personally or very well. Daniel would feel some guilt sure, he had a code about preserving all life unless it threatened others, or was self defence, but what guilt he would feel would be quickly over ridden over his excitement of Atlantis.

Sam looked to Daniel. "Soon, but not yet. Were not ready."

Daniel frowned, impatience obvious in his face. "What do you mean? We've got the numbers on our side, besides you've even sneaked in there undetected once, how are we not ready?"

Despite Daniel's angry tone, Sam just smiled cool and calculated. Her eyes slightly squinted. "You promised me the ruins of Dakara would hold something amazing Daniel. If it's a like the Dakara super weapon I want it before we strike at Atlantis. We need every advantage on our side Daniel, this is their home turf Daniel, not just some planet they have trading ties too."

Daniel looked away but he knew she had a point. He had waited so long to call Atlantis home.. He'd just have to wait a little longer.

Reese skipped into the briefing room with Elizabeth and a beetle and fly form Replicator in toe.

"Heeeeyyyy! Whatcha doing?" Reese asked as she peered at their information screens.  
She wrinkled her nose and frowned at what she saw. "Oh that dusty ruin planet? That was a boring place but my Daniel liked it."

She smiled and sat down on sideways Daniel's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

Elizabeth took a seat on the other side of Rodney and looked around at everyone. She folded her hands in front of her and leaned forward.

Sam motioned over her console and a screen popped up for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded her head to Sam in silent thanks and then scanned over the information presented before her.

Daniel decided to turn his attention back to the meeting. "So then, what is your progress in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"Well as you know the Wraith can't feed on us any more so their not much of a problem on that front." Rodney stated the obvious.

Daniel just looked at him. "Yeah. I know."

Reese sat up straighter. "Oooo! Can I have a Wraith for a pet?"

Sam gave her a puzzled look. "Why would you-"

"Because Daniel says I'm to rough sometimes by accident. So I can't have a normal pet."

"Of Mice and Men" Rodney replied sarcastically.

Reese frowned confused. "Can't have a pet mouse either.." She then looked back to Sam. "Anyway if I accidentally hurt the Wraith then no loss cause Uncle Rodney said Wraith are big meanies and it's okay if I hurt meanies.. Cause their mean..." She smiled and nodded at her own reasoning.

Sam looked to Daniel amused. Daniel frowned slightly back at Sam, knowing she was going to make him answer Reese's request and he had a hard time saying to no to her little cute requests. Daniel sighed and replied. "We'll.. Uh.. Think about it." His eyes shifted away.

"Yay!" Reese grinned wide and tightened her grip around Daniel. "Thank you Danny!"

Elizabeth, Rodney and Sam where watching them smiling.

Daniel shifted slightly. "I didn't say we were getting you one.. I said we'd think on it."

Reese smiled at him. "Yes, but I know you will for me!" She kissed him hard.

Rodney made a little happy noise as he was smiling, watching them kissing strangely fascinated.

Elizabeth blushed remembering the same look and reaction Rodney had given her when she had her body taken over once by Phoebus and she had kissed Sheppard/Thalan. She wondered what that was about.

Sam made a whistle noise at Daniel and Reese and she watched for a second, then looked away shaking her head amused.

Once the kiss was over, Rodney leaned over. "So I guess that means Reese is getting her pet after all?" Daniel groaned.

"Guess we know who's wearing the pants in your relationship." Rodney smirked.

Daniel pulled out one of Reese's metal blobs from her bag and threw it at Rodney, who lifted his arms trying to duck. Sam laughed at the two as Daniel found more and more blobs to pelt Rodney with, all the while laughing as Rodney whined.

Elizabeth smiled and looked over their odd assortment of a gang, wondering how they had all come together so close and become family.


	5. Tell Us A Story

_Note: - (Intro to Chapter 6 and however many chapters it takes for this bit of time jumping.)_

* * *

**Ch5. Tell Us A Story**

"So how did you guys meet?" Elizabeth asked. Her eyes darting from Sam, to Rodney, to Daniel and Reese.

Reese smiled to Daniel. "He woke me up."

Daniel smiled back and stroked her chin. "Me sleeping beauty." They looked at each other lovingly.

Rodney snorted and rolled his eyes. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"I remember you waking me up from space too Rodney." She smiled teasingly.

"Yeah.. Well.." Rodney looked away, fingers twitching. He didn't like remembering her dead asleep in space. She was so cold and lifeless. He shivered.

Elizabeth straightened. "Anyway, I mean I know how you two met. I'm sure everyone at the SGC knowns, but you know.." She shrugged. "As a whole group."

She looked to RepliCarter and Rodney. "And I don't even know how you two met."

They looked at each other, RepliCarter raised and eyebrow, a mysterious smirk on her face. Rodney looked down, his face slightly red.

"It's a long and boring story." Rodney waved his hands as he spoke. "You wouldn't be interested."

"Oh I remember it being quite entertaining." Sam grinned.

Rodney palmed his hand up like a stop sign. "Nope, nope, nope. Really don't get them excited for nothing."

Daniel and Reese watched them. Reese smiled. "Ooo! I love this story! Tell it! Tell it!"

Rodney's eyes darted to the side. "No, really let's not."

RepliCarter's grin widened even more. "Oh Rodney, the great mother of the Replicators demands the story. Are you really going to deny her?"

Reese crossed her arms with a sour expression on her face. "Your mother demands to be entertained!"

Elizabeth watched the encounter and wondered what Pandora's box she had just unleashed.

Daniel's eyes where shinning with laughter. He cleared his throat. "Well Son, you mother is waiting."

Rodney's eyes finally shot up and he stared at them. "Hey I was Uncle Rodney before! What's with all this "Son" stuff? I'm not even a real Replicator."

Reese tilted her chin up defiantly. "But RepliCarter is so she's my kid. You're married to her so you're my son in law."

Rodney looked away and muttered in irony. "And just what law system did I get myself married into? Big Brother or Big Mother?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "All right I'LL tell it Mom." Her eyes looked over to Rodney. "Since I'M the good child."

"Oh haha." Rodney replied sarcastically and crossed his arms and leaned back. "You're going to tell it wrong." He muttered.

"Right.. And I'm pretty sure I'm the one that had all the facts at the time Mr. Delusions and hallucinations." Sam remarked.

Rodney leaned over his chair towards her in a challenge. "Oh and where you being truthful at the time? No."

Sam opened her mouth to retort but Daniel cut in a little amused, remembering human Sam and Rodney's banter all the time. "Children. Please."

Sam and Rodney leaned back into their chairs and simultaneously said. "Sorry." With Rodney saying it in his Canadian assent they made Sam smile.

"Now where was I?" Sam asked as she thought about the story.

"Where where you? You haven't even started!" Rodney replied.

"Well if you stop talking I could start!" She replied. "Now let me see.. It was a long time ago..."

"In a galaxy far, far, away?" Daniel put it then held up his hands in defence at the glares he revived for interrupting. "Sorry..."

* * *

_TBC..._


End file.
